plantsvszombiesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pecanolito
255px |salud = 7 |costo = 5 |set = Galactic |rareza = Legendaria |clase = Guardian |agrupación = Nut Plant |características = Ninguno |habilidad = All Plants and Zombies attack using their instead of their . |flavor text = No one knows where he came from. He just appeared one day. But everyone who comes in contact with him feels... changed somehow.}} Pecanolito es una en Plants vs. Zombies Heroes y miembro de la clase . Cuesta 5 al entrar en juego y obtiene 7 . El no posee ninguna característica, y su habilidad hace que la cantidad de daño que hacen todas las plantas y zombis sea igual a su estado de salud. Esta habilidad persiste hasta que todos los pecanolitos se eliminen del campo. Origen El está basado en el pecan (Carya illinoinensis), una de las especies de nuez dura nativa de México y sur de Estados Unidos; y el monolito de la película 2001: A Space Odyssey. Estadísticas *'Clase:' Guardián *'Agrupación:' Nuez Planta *'Características:' Ninguna *'Habilidad:' Todas las Plantas y Zombis atacan con su en lugar de con su . *'Set - Rareza:' Galáctica - Legendaria Descripción Nadie sabe de dónde vino. Apareció un día sin más. Pero todo el mundo. Historial de actualizaciones Actualización 1.16.10 *Añadido al juego. Estrategias A favor Esencialmente una planta de 7 /7 por 5 soles, esta planta puede cambiar fácilmente el rumbo de la batalla muy rápidamente. Su habilidad afecta a plantas y zombies por igual, y puede evitar que algunos zombis de alta resistencia como el o el causen un daño mayor. Sin embargo, su uso principal es utilizar las plantas de alta salud de la clase Guardián como , Castaña de Agua, y . Estas plantas podrán defenderse con grandes daños, sin dejar de defenderse. Muchas de estas cartas también son baratas, lo que significa que puedes reponer tus defensas sin gastar demasiado sol. Las tarjetas que mejoran la salud de las plantas como Fotosintetizador, Magnolia de Acero y Uvas Responsables también se combinan muy bien. Esta carta es muy útil contra las clases y , ya que consisten principalmente en luchadores de baja salud, con solo unas pocas excepciones. Ten en cuenta que los luchadores con rasgos ofensivos como la característica Diana aún podrán usar esas características durante el combate (con Antihéroe es la única excepción), haciendo que plantas como sean más efectivas. Cada héroe Guardián tiene su forma de usar bien esta planta: *Puños de Hierba puede usar cartas que hacen que las plantas realicen ataques adicionales como Platanosaurio Rex, Luchador de Vaina, Café Molido y si su salud es lo suficientemente alta.Además, también puede usar Fertilizar para aumentar su fuerza a 3 (suponiendo que su fuerza aún no esté aumentada), protegiendo dicha planta para la mayoría de las muertes instantáneas como Canto Rodado y Cohete de la Ciencia. *Caballero Nuez puede usar el Géiser, el 2.° Mejor Taco de la Historia, y el Aloesaurio para restaurar la salud de sus plantas, lo que resulta en una menor pérdida de daño. También tiene acceso a Rejuvenecer, que posiblemente puede significar fatalidad para su oponente si tiene varias plantas de alta salud en el campo. * y Betazanahorina pueden Congelar y hacer Rebotar cualquier zombie que impida que sus plantas dañen a su oponente. Pomelo cpuede solamente usar su mientras que hay muchas plantas de alta salud en el campo para causar estragos sin perder la producción de daño total. Además, pueden usar Pitaya de Materia Oscura para que sea extremadamente difícil para su oponente jugar Trucos que podrían dañar a Pecanolito. *Spudow puede jugar Trucos dañinos como Destello de Baya, Petaplátano y Chisporroteo para hacer que los zombies hagan menos daño. Al ser una planta de nuez, puedes usar esto con Smackadamia para mejorar su salud o Nuez Espejo para hacer que tu oponente lo piense dos veces antes de jugarle daño a Trucos. Evita usar esto si hay muchos zombis de alta salud como Zombi Sobrecargado y Héroe Aspirante. Esto agravará tus problemas ya que harán más daño, especialmente si estos zombis tienen Congelar. En contra Contra Pecanolito, el mejor método es eliminarlo con un Truco. Los héroes fuertes pueden limpiar fácilmente el campo con un solo uso de Herbicida o usar Canto Rodado en Pecanolito para eliminarlo por un precio bajo. Otros héroes pueden necesitar usar Letal zombies o Trucos como Enjambre de Langostas. Debido a que es una planta de nuez, los héroes de pueden usar Ardillero para destruir instantáneamente esta planta, aunque deben estar atentos a o Comebloques. Sin embargo, los héroes locos y , especialmente Profesor Tormenta Cerebral, tendrán que ser creativos y confiar en las sinergias de cartas o dañar Trucos para destruirlo, o al menos debilitarlo eficientemente. Los mazos de zombis que se centran en zombis de baja salud como zombiditos o mazos de baile tendrán dificultades, ya que esta carta hará que todos hagan menos daño, a menos que su salud se haya incrementado de alguna manera. En el lado positivo, los héroes de podrán usar cartas que mejoran la salud como Muro de Piedra y Tratamiento Saludable para tomar represalias contra Pecanolito si Herbicida o Canto Rodado no están disponibles. También pueden jugar zombis de alta salud como y Héroe Aspirante, o zombis Blindaje como Caballero de los Muertos Vivientes para hacer que su oponente lo piense dos veces antes de usar esto. Un poderoso ejemplo es el Zombi sobrecargado, que se curará por completo (recuperando toda la fuerza perdida) y obtendrá salud adicional (lo que equivale a una fuerza extra). Curiosidades *Se puede ver un hueso en la pila de tierra alrededor de su base, haciendo referencia a la escena al comienzo de "Una odisea del espacio" en la que un mono comienza a usar huesos como arma debido a la presencia del monolito. *Se asemeja a un cruce entre una Nuez Cáscara-rabias y una ápida.